


The Things She Carries

by charleybradburies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Adaptation, BAMF Maria Hill, BAMF Peggy Carter, Backstory, Community: 1-million-words, Espionage, Female Character In Command, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Gen, Military, Military Academy, Military Backstory, Military Training, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Female Character, POV Maria Hill, Pre-Canon, Recruitment, Spies & Secret Agents, Unconventional Format, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list, if you will, of things that Maria Hill learned in Special Ops training.</p><p><a href="http://spookygayjaneausten.tumblr.com/post/132542132466/tielan-maria-hill-week-sunday-1st-nov">Maria Hill Week</a>: Day Three/Wednesday: Adapt and Conquer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things She Carries

Adapt and conquer. 

The best, most effective soldier is the one who is able to adjust their reactions according to their circumstances. You must be able to adapt to all situations, even those you believe are impossible. Everything you fear is real, ladies. Everything you _hate_ is alive and kicking. _That_ is your enemy. 

Take down your enemy at all costs.

_Adapt and conquer._

A maladaptive operative is a dead soldier walking. Some of you will die in combat no matter how well you seem to adapt. If it must happen, make sure it is for the better. 

Let your reputation precede you, and leave behind a legacy that leaves little to be desired.

_Adapt and conquer._

All environments can become war zones. There is only such a thing as enemy territory in the books. The earth belongs to everyone; it serves everyone. _Your_ job is to protect it and the people on it, regardless of the personal cost. Protect your subordinates and your equals and, when necessary, your superiors. 

Operate on fact. Be open to the possibility that your opinion is wrong. If you are proven wrong, adjust your belief system accordingly. 

_Adapt and conquer._

Your skin must be thick. You must hold your heads high and your backs straight. The men you will work with will not respect you as their equals. They are not wrong. 

You are _better._

You must be better still.

_Adapt and conquer._

This program cannot prepare you for everything, ladies. That is _your_ job and yours only. 

If duty is calling you, do _not_ wait for someone else to answer or to urge you to do so. Answer the damn call.

_Adapt and conquer._

There is evil in this world. It is your duty and your honor to defend the good in the world against that evil. That evil is your enemy.

Take down your enemy at all costs.

Anyone can be an enemy. Conversely, anyone can be an ally. Do not work too hard to make people your allies. If they do not want to be, they will not be. The world changes. People change. You must adapt and conquer to know success.

You are worth far more than you will ever be paid. You are worth far more than the men with whom you will work will be paid, which will almost certainly be more than you. You must still be better.

You are not to submit to the whims of men. You are _not_ an object. You are a soldier, and a better soldier than any male soldier you will meet. You will meet men who have completed similar programs. They have _not_ completed them under the same premises nor with the same obstacles. If they stand against you, if they berate you, if they dare not take you seriously, _they_ do not know how to adapt, and they cannot and will not conquer. 

_You_ will conquer.

You are not a conquest. You are a soldier. You are on the path to become a special agent. You will be denied by many the right to answer to such titles. That does not mean you do not _bear_ these titles. You will command troops, and you will give orders. Your orders will be followed, whether those to whom they are given appreciate your position or not. 

You serve the intelligence agencies of this world. You do not serve those who do not honor your orders. 

_Adapt and conquer._

The world is difficult. Do not be afraid to be difficult in return. The opinions of those who stand against you are inconsequential. 

Your anger is justified. Your dignity is justified. You will be members of the most elite task forces in the world. We expect you to be their best representatives. 

_Adapt and conquer._

Do not divide yourselves and your alliances. Do nothing solely for the purpose of pleasing others. Protect your units. Protect yourselves. Be as many steps ahead of your enemy as possible. If not possible, prove yourself to be the best opponent. Take down your enemy at all costs.

_Adapt and conquer._

Be respectful to those who command you. Oppose them only when necessary. If necessary, be victorious. If that is unreasonable or not possible, adjust your expectations. You may not be the highest-ranking. You _will_ be the best. 

_Adapt and conquer._

Agent Hill, I give you my congratulations. You are a member of this Academy’s upcoming class of graduates. I have a position in mind for you as to your prospects following your departure. You would be able to remain employed primarily by the United States government, and would be working for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I’ve spoken highly of you to its Director, and she tells me she has something in mind for you.


End file.
